


Our Bella

by Mommy4Cap



Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Actor Chris Evans, Bearded Chris Evans, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fun, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, POV First Person, Protective Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mommy4Cap/pseuds/Mommy4Cap
Summary: You and Chris spend a day together with your baby.This is my first post and first fan fiction. I edited this the best I could. Please enjoy it and be nice to a beginner!
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Our Bella

You were slowly pulled out of a deep sleep by sweet kisses being placed along your neck and a warm hand sliding up your side to cup your breast. You sleepily smiled and then your eyes shot open, “the baby!!” Chris shot up out of bed and swept his discarded sweatpants from the floor and put them on in one swift motion as he dashed to Bella’s room. You stumbled out of bed grabbed a pair of panties and Chris’s red flannel shirt off the end of the bed and came into the nursery just as he was gently picking up Bella from her crib and cooing gently to her. You slumped into the nursing chair sighing with relief as you felt your engorged breasts let down and drops of milk started dripping down your chest. Chris smiled at you and tossed a burp cloth to you as he laid Bella on the changing table.

“Thanks,” you smiled, “I can’t believe that she slept through the night.”

“That’s why I got up so fast” Chris smiled. Then after a pause, he handed your beautiful baby to you and went to step out of the room to grab your water bottle that he made sure was always beside you to make sure you were always hydrated. It was just one of those little things that he did to be thoughtful and showed you he cared.

He put the cup down on the table beside you and kissed your forehead gently. As Bella latched onto to your breast and began to eat, your emotions went into overdrive and you hiccuped on a sob that weirdly appeared out of nowhere. Chris immediately knelt down next to you and stroked your cheek as he wiped a falling tear with his thumb. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

“I don’t know, last night was amazing, I’ve missed being with you, but I feel guilty in some way that what if something happed to her?”

“Oh, baby, you’re overthinking again. Last night was amazing, I’ve missed connecting with you in that way, but that’s not the most important thing in our relationship. You are such a wonderful caring person and certainly a mother with a pure heart, we’re going to be ok.” Chris took your face into his hands and gave you a gentle kiss on the lips, “I love you.”

You smiled weakly back at him, “I love you too, more than you’ll ever know.”

“Oh I know, believe me, I know. Do you want coffee?”

“Yes, please.”

“I’m making you breakfast too. Eggs and pancakes?”

“Yes, please.”

Chris smiled and kissed you again as he bent down and gave Bella a kiss on the cheek. You silently melted inside. Bella was a good eater and when she was done, you put her over your shoulder and walked to the kitchen. Chris was in front of the stove flipping pancakes and singing an eighties song. He smiled at the both of you as opened his arms and pulled you in for a sweet family hug. “How are my best girls?”

“Go take a long hot shower, I got our girl.”

“She needs a burp, babe.”

“Got it!” He held Bella up in his arms and looked her in the eyes and said, “We got this don’t we, Baby Girl?” You smiled to yourself as you walked through the bedroom into the bathroom and started the shower. The shower was just what you needed. And you slipped into some comfortable shorts and a baggy sweater that you “borrowed” from Chris’s side of the closet.

You returned to the kitchen and instantly smiled as you watched Chris dancing around the kitchen with Bella, her cooing at him as he cradled her head and gave her sweet kisses all over her little face. You admired his half naked body as you looked over at the couch and saw one of Chris’s t-shirts laying there. You grabbed it and threw it at him as you said “put a shirt on, Evans, you’re making me hungry for more than breakfast!”

He smirked at you as he pulled his t-shirt over his head, covering up those amazing abs as he gave you a big wink. You sat down at the table together with Bella happy in her bouncy seat carefully placed on the table between you. You both dug into the yummy breakfast set before you. You reached over and took Chris’s hand in yours and looked him in the eye and said, “I missed repeating last night’s activities this morning...do you think we could spend some time together during nap time.”

“Sounds like a plan, lover.”

The rest of the morning consisted of cleaning up the kitchen and playing with your daughter. Snuggled up on the couch, the rest of the morning passed in a cozy bubble. Bella started to get fussy after a few hours and was hungry. You took her in your arms, and pulled up your sweater and pulled Bella close to latch her on. You heard Chris slowly exhale next to you, “Dammnnnn....”

“Are you seriously thirsting over me as I am getting ready to feed our daughter, Christopher?”

“Maybe....so what if I am?”

“You better hold your horses, Cap!”

“How was I to know you were all-natural under there? Damn woman, you make me crazy!”

“Language!”

“You did not just say that...”

“I did...what are you going to do about it?”

You stood up and handed him sleepy Bella to him to burp and put down for a nap. “I’ll meet you in about 10 minutes and then maybe you can show me...” You stopped, turned back, looked him in the eye as you slowly pulled the sweater off and seductively dropped it to the floor as you sashayed to the bedroom. It did not take Chris very long to burp, change and lay sweet Bella down to sleep in her crib. He rounded the corner and stopped in his tracks as he took you in, wearing nothing but a pink thong.

“Faaaaahhhhkkkk” he hissed as you wiggled your finger for him to come join you. He slid onto the bed and scooped you into his arms. Your arms wrapped around his neck as your lips joined his in a passionate kiss. The next few hours passed in a blur of cozy love-making and whispered sentiments.

The lights and sounds on the monitor woke both of you up as Bella started to wake up from her nap. You had fallen asleep in Chris’s arms. He climbed out of bed, slipping on his boxers as he went to get Bella out of her crib. He brought her into you as he softly cooed to her “who’s my sweet girl?”

You took your sweet baby into your arms and began to feed her. Chris laid down on the bed next to you and gently kissed the top of Bella’s fuzzy head. You smiled at him and asked, “Do you want to take a walk later?”

“That sounds nice. Let’s walk to that little restaurant and have a late lunch.” Chris smiled and stroked your cheek. You smiled back and said “thank you for sticking by me through all of this,” as you looked down at your beautiful girl.

Chris sat up and took your chin into his hands and looked you directly in the eye and said “Hey. Don’t you EVER think that I’m not in this 100%.”

Tears started to form in your eyes as you tried to hold them back. “Chris, I...”

“Look at me, I’ve never been more serious in my life. THIS is my everything right here.” He gently caressed Bella’s head as she peacefully ate, while he held your chin and looked deep into your eyes.

You just sat there and let the tears flow. “Stupid hormones!” You said, just as Bella finished on one side and unlatched which made a load ‘pop!’ noise.

You and Chris just looked at each other and started laughing. Then leaned in for a kiss while Bella looked up at you both.


End file.
